<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guard Dogs Week 2021 by CherryPopz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855535">Guard Dogs Week 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz'>CherryPopz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Months/Weeks/Challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Family, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Marrow Amin, Guard Dogs Week (RWBY), Guard Dogs Week 2021, Ice Cream, In World Shipping, Kissing, M/M, Marrow in a Dress, Nicknames, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my works for Guard Dogs Week hosted on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Months/Weeks/Challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my gods, Jaune!" Marrow exclaimed, throwing Adrian in the air, "Your nephew is so cute!"</p><p>The one-year old boy giggled happily as Marrow shone the young boy in cuddles and kisses.</p><p>"Once again, I'm outdone by a baby." Jaune pouted, sitting down on the Cotta-Arc's couch.</p><p>"Ohh, little brother!" Saphron shook her brother from around the shoulders fiercely. "Your boyfriend is so sweet!" She fawned.</p><p>Terra sat next to the siblings, handing her wife and brother-in-law there drinks before giving Marrow's his from on the drink tray she brought from the kitchen. "Come on, love, leave him be."</p><p>Marrow set down the laughing toddler, taking a seat on the free chair in the living room, his tail still wagging as he sits.</p><p>"It's so great you brought your boyfriend over for Valentine's Day!" Saphron smiled.</p><p>"You invited us here, Saph." Jaune retorted, sipping his coffee.</p><p>"But, we're happy to be here." Marrow cleared his throat.</p><p>"How did you two meet?" Terra asked, trying to clear the air. She toed at her son on the floor, trying to pull off her shoe. She lifted him up on her foot, letting him stand.</p><p>"Huntsman stuff." Jaune responded coldly.</p><p>"Uhh, it's actually funny story." Marrow chuckled softly. "When Jaune and his friends arrived in Atlas, my team and I actually arrested them for the stolen airship."</p><p>"You got arrested?" Saphron cried, covering her mouth in shock. "I'm telling Ma and Pa, oh, they're gonna be so upset that their only baby boy is a thug!" She fake cried into her hands.</p><p>"You helped us steal it!" Jaune spat.</p><p>"You didn't hear that." Terra looked at Marrow intently. Her tone was playful, but Marrow could tell she was serious about wanting him to forget her and her wife's assisted felony.</p><p>"Oh, hear what?" Marrow scratched his neck.</p><p>"Marrow, can I talk to you-" Jaune asked, his eyes darting to his sister before adding, "-alone?"</p><p>Marrow nodded, excusing himself from the room and stepping out on the porch with his boyfriend.</p><p>"What's your problem?" Jaune snarled.</p><p>"What's yours?" Marrow replied, punching Jaune in the arm slightly. "This is a big step for us! You've met my family, but I haven't met yours!"</p><p>Jaune sighed, going over Marrow's explanation, "I guess that makes sense."</p><p>"Wanna tell me what's going on with you?" Marrow asked, his tail between his legs. "You know I hate arguing, but I really want to make a good impressi-" </p><p>Marrow was cut off by Jaune pulling him into a kiss. They kissed for a moment or two, before Jaune opened his eyes, hearing the wagging of Marrow's tail from the friction of his pants.</p><p>Leaning his head against Marrow's, he cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Marrow." He whispered. "I just wanted to spend our first Valentine's Day alone. We've been together for almost a year, but this was our first Valentine's Day, and I just didn't want to share that with my sister."</p><p>"I get, Jaune." Marrow sighed, kissing Jaune's cheek softly. "Why don't we go back inside, and we can leave tomorrow for some alone time?"</p><p>Jaune nodded with a smile, "Yeah, that sounds nice. There's actually this statue I wanted to show you while we're here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Atlas Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I put Marrow in a dress-suit thing. No, I don't care if you don't like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune re-adjusted his tie for the hundredth time as he waited by the entrance of the Atlas Ball. Maybe Marrow bailed on him, no that he would blame him.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Marrow's said, pulling Jaune away from his dark thoughts.</p><p>Marrow was dressed a dark blue suit jacket, but the bottom of his suit turned into a dark blue dress. His long hair was pulled back into braided bun and he had a little bit of mascara on his eyes.</p><p>"Woah..." Jaune gaped, watching Marrow approach in awe. "Marrow, you look awesome!"</p><p>"Th-thanks." Marrow blushed, his tail wagging beneath the dress of his outfit. "I was worried you wouldn't like it."</p><p>"Come on, dude, you're awesome! Dress or no dress. Besides-" Jaune leaned over into Marrow's ear, whispering softly, "-It's not like I haven't wore my fair share of dresses in the past."</p><p>"Did you now?" Marrow replied, chuckling.</p><p>"Can't say I hated it." Jaune shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe you should show me sometime." Marrow whispered, holding an arm out for Jaune to take.</p><p>"Ohh, you're walking me in?" Jaune smirked.</p><p>Marrow licked at his lips smugly, "Well, I am your superior officer." Marrow replied, "It's only fair that I walk my junior into his first Atlas Ball."</p><p>"Such a gentleman." Jaune teased, taking Marrow's arm dainty.</p><p>The two Huntsmen walked arm-in-arm into the dancehall, laughing and joking all the way. Some disapproving eyes landed on them from Faunus discriminators, but they were completely drowned out by the cheers and applause from their friends and supporters of the Guard Dogs ship as a whole.</p><p>It wasn't abnormal for popular Hunters in Remnant to be shipped with each other, especially if they worked on a team under training, or as a team after graduating. Guard Dogs was the chosen ship name for Jaune Arc and Marrow Amin by many Atlas fans of the teammates, and their ship popularity only grew when the two announced they were dating.</p><p>"Wow, Marrow, Jaune, you two look amazing!" Nora bounced over.</p><p>"I dunno," Yang commented, "I think Marrow outshines Vomit Boy here."</p><p>"Vomit Boy?" Marrow asked, looking over at Jaune confused.</p><p>"Ha ha." Jaune faked laughed at his friend before leading Marrow away from his catcalling friends.</p><p>"I don't like being left out on inside jokes, y'know." Marrow pouted at his boyfriend. "Care to tell me where that nickname came from?"</p><p>"I have motion sickness." Jaune replied with a frown. "That's literally all it's from."</p><p>"Okay, okay." Marrow laughed, trying to change the subject, but Jaune had apparently taken more damage from the shared story then Marrow would've guessed. "Y'know, I was called 'Wags' by the Ace-Ops and the Happy Huntresses for a long time."</p><p>"But you always wag your tail," Jaune pointed out, "Hell, you're doing it right now."</p><p>Marrow froze his tail before tucking it between his legs, "True, but it came from me embarrassing myself in front of them when I was a newbie."</p><p>"Well then, I guess we both have nicknames to take to the grave." Jaune joked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry, man." Jaune sighed, walking out of the movie theater with Marrow in tow. The dark-skinned Faunus was baring a smile, but his tail was tucked in between his legs. "I didn't know the movie would be that bad."</p><p>"No, it's not your fault, Jaune." Marrow shrugged, "You couldn't have known the movie would have that scene in it."</p><p>"I should've read over it more." Jaune shook his head.</p><p>"It would've spoiled the movie." Marrow rubbed his arm, "I know you were excited to see it."</p><p>Jaune leaned his head against Marrow's shoulder, "Yeah, but now that I know the director is a Faunus-hating bigoted, asshole, I throwing out all his movies I have!"</p><p>"I appreciate it," Marrow smiled, kissing Jaune's cheek, "But, we shouldn't waste our day off. Feel like hitting up an ice cream shop?"</p><p>Jaune raised his eyebrow in confusion, his lips twisted in a smug grin, "An ice cream shop? In Atlas?"</p><p>"Afraid of the cold, Jauney-Boy?" Marrow teased with his tongue poking out of his mouth, "Relax, they have coffee and donuts too."</p><p>"I'm not acclimated to the cold!" Jaune retorted, "But sure, I could use some coffee before bed."</p><p>"Are you being sarcastic?" Marrow glared.</p><p>"No!" Jaune mocked his offense, "I'm never sarcastic, how dare you, sir!"</p><p>"Ohh shove off it, Arc." Marrow scoffed, putting an arm around the smaller man.</p><p>"You Atlasians have weird insults." Jaune commented, lacing his fingers with Marrow's as the older man led them down the street.</p><p>"I'm actually from Mantle." Marrow said.</p><p>"Ohh, cool."</p><p>"Shove off it, again." Marrow laughed. "Here we are." They stopped in front of a small decorated ice cream shop with a neon pink sign that read "Scoops!"</p><p>They opened the door and Jaune was hit with the pleasant smell of coffee mixed with fresh bread.</p><p>"Smells good, right?" Marrow commented, his eyes closed as he took in the scent.</p><p>"Super good!" Jaune nodded.</p><p>"Marrow!" Waved a blue haired Faunus man with goat horns. "Dude, you're back already?"</p><p>"What can I say, I'm addicted to this place." Marrow chuckled, leading Jaune up to the counter.</p><p>"This your boyfriend?" Asked the employee.</p><p>Jaune's face flushed red and he opened his mouth to respond, but Marrow beat him to it, "Yeah, at least I hope so."</p><p>"You hope so?" Chuckled the blue haired man who leaned over the bar and looked at Jaune, "You better claim him fast, my sister has a thing for him."</p><p>"Y-yeah." Jaune smiled awkwardly, "I guess we'd be considered boyfriends now. This is our third date."</p><p>"Well then congrats!"</p><p>"Can I get some mocha ice cream?" Marrow asked.</p><p>"Coffee flavored ice cream?" Jaune gaped, his mouth watering at the thought.</p><p>"Altas has everything!" Marrow hit Jaune on the back softly.</p><p>"Can I get a scoop of that too?" Jaune licked his lips.</p><p>"Of course! Two single scoops of ice cream, would those be in bowls or in cones?"</p><p>"Cone, please." Marrow grinned.</p><p>"Same for me!" Jaune nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"You got it!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>